Impression
by jeenrish
Summary: Cerita mengenai kesan pertama yang berbeda dari dua orang yang berbeda juga. [Gak bisa bikin summary, mind to RnR?]


_**"Impression"**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Nisekoi belongs to Naoshi Komi, but story is mine.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, AU, abal-abal dan banyak typo.**_

 _ **Tanggal yang di-bold itu isi diary Chitoge, dan yang di-italic tanggal hari kejadian, belum jadi diary.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

 **9 Maret 2010**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah. Ya, aku seorang siswi SMA sekarang! Ibu sudah memasak sarapan yang enak hari ini, dan ayahku juga sudah membelikanku diary ini. Menurutnya, itu untuk keberuntunganku hari ini. Walaupun sebenarnya aku malu jika ada yang mengetahui kalau aku masih menulis diary. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar, semoga saja aku dapat mencari teman dan memberikan kesan pertama yang baik untuk teman-temanku nanti. Baiklah, Chitoge, kau harus semangat!

p.s: Aku menulis ini di bus, kau tahu.

 **15 Maret 2010**

Sudah seminggu sejak aku pertama kali masuk sekolah. Tidak terlalu buruk, kurasa. Walaupun pada hari pertama aku terjatuh dari kursi saat memperkenalkan diri, setidaknya teman-temanku tidak menganggap aku bodoh. Mengenai peristiwa itu, aku juga masih bingung mengapa bisa terjatuh. Seingatku, letak kursiku tidak bergeser dari tempatnya. Tapi sudahlah, toh sudah terjadi dan kita tidak bisa memutar waktu.

Dan juga, aku sudah mendapatkan teman! Walaupun kami belum berteman dekat, tetapi dia orangnya sangat asyik. Namanya Marika, unik bukan? Kami sama-sama lahir di bulan Juni. Kuharap dia dapat berteman baik denganku.

 **6 April 2010**

Marika bilang, akan ada murid baru di sekolah kami! Aku sangat penasaran. Kira-kira, perempuan atau laki-laki, ya? Apakah dia terkenal? Di kelas mana ia masuk? Aku berharap orangnya baik dan tidak pilih-pilih teman. Dan kalau bisa, ia masuk ke kelasku saja! Hahaha, ada-ada saja yang kupikirkan.

Menjadi murid SMA ternyata sulit ya? Mengapa saat aku masih SMP, kakak-kakak kelasku yang sudah lulus terlihat sangat bahagia saat masuk SMA? Banyak orang yang bilang masa-masa SMA adalah masa-masa paling indah, tapi aku belum merasakannya sekarang. Mungkin karena aku baru sebulan menjadi siswi SMA. Tapi serius, sibuknya bukan main. PR, tugas, kegiatan klub, semuanya harus diurus. Dan bukan sebentar, untuk dua tahun ke depan aku masih harus mengurusi hal-hal semacam itu. Kalau aku sudah jadi senior, mungkin saja aku bisa lepas tangan mengenai klub manga yang aku ikuti. Ya, walau bagaimana pun, aku harus tetap semangat!

 **10 April 2010**

Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Aku mengalami hari yang buruk kali ini. Bukan, ini tidak seperti aku terjatuh dari kursiku lagi atau mempermalukan diriku lagi. Hm, sebenarnya ini cukup membuatku kesal.

Sore tadi, ketika aku ingin pulang dan menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar kelas, aku melewati ruangan klub manga untuk ke gerbang sekolah. Sebenarnya, aku memang sengaja melewati ruangan itu untuk melihat apakah masih ada orang yang berada di sana. Dan memang benar ada, yaitu seorang senpaiku. Sebagai kouhai yang baik (eh?) aku menghampiri senpaiku itu dan menyapanya. Setelah itu, dia meminta tolong kepadaku untuk mengambil tinta untuk menggambar yang ada di kelasnya. Sekali lagi, sebagai kouhai yang baik hati, aku menuruti permintaannya dan menuju kelas yang dimaksud.

Tidak susah mencari tinta yang diinginkannya karena itu terletak di atas meja senpaiku tadi. Terlalu susah untuk menulis 'senpaiku' jadi aku akan menggantinya dengan Yui-san. Aku pun segera membawakan tinta tadi ke ruangan klub, dan disinilah hal yang membuatku kesal. Saat aku akan turun tangga dan berbelok ke ruang klub, aku tidak melihat ada genangan air disana dan aku pun jatuh terpeleset.

Ya, terpeleset. Benar-benar terpeleset.

Dan, _worst scenario_ -nya adalah, tinta yang kubawa dari kelas Yui-san tadi tumpah dan mengenai badan, baju, dan rok milikku. Yang paling banyak terkena tinta tentu saja badan dan juga rokku. Akhirnya, aku kembali ke ruangan klub dengan dilumuri tinta berwarna hitam dan pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu juga. Aku benar-benar kesal terhadap seseorang yang membuat genangan air itu, kau tahu!

Ditambah, aku sekelompok dengan anak paling tekun di kelas dan dia berusaha untuk mengubahku menjadi tekun seperti dirinya juga. _I mean_ , kau tidak bisa mengubah dan mencetak semua orang seperti yang kau mau, 'kan?

B _y the way_ , murid baru yang dikatakan Marika kemarin benar-benar masuk ke kelas kami. Dia seorang laki-laki dan benar-benar keren. Tapi, aku terlalu malas untuk menceritakan dirinya sekarang. Dah.

 **11 Juni 2010**

Wah, sudah dua bulan aku tidak membuka diary ini. Kurasa karena terlalu banyak kejadian yang menimpaku dalam bulan-bulan ini. Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan satu per satu.

Mei kemarin, ayah dan ibuku bertengkar hebat. Aku tidak terlalu mengetahui jalan ceritanya bagaimana, tetapi yang kutahu alasannya adalah ada salah satu dari mereka yang berselingkuh. Mereka sudah memikirkan untuk bercerai, dan sepertinya bulan ini mereka akan mengurus perceraiannya. Kau tahu.. aku ini seorang anak tunggal. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak meminta pendapatku atau membiarkanku berbicara mengenai hal ini, mereka bertingkah seolah aku ini masih seorang anak kecil. Aku sangat ingin keluar dari rumah ini. Mereka bahkan tidak merayakan ulang tahunku kemarin.

Kedua, karena desas-desus perceraian orang tuaku, aku jadi tidak fokus ke pelajaran sekolah dan peringkatku turun. Ditambah, yang menggeser peringkatku adalah si anak baru, Raku. Aku jadi kesal sendiri ketika melihatnya. Aku juga mulai menjadi seorang anti-sosial di kelas. Mengapa semua ini membuatku frustasi?

p.s: Kurasa aku tidak akan membuka diary ini untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

 **31 Desember 2010**

Halo, diary! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak membukamu. Sepertinya ceritaku di halaman sebelumnya suram sekali. Dan sekarang, mungkin aku sudah tidak sesuram di bulan Juni. Ayah dan ibuku tidak jadi bercerai, syukurlah. Mereka bahkan meminta maaf karena tidak memikirkan aku dan langsung mengambil keputusan saja. Untung saja semuanya kembali baik-baik saja. Nilai-nilaiku juga sudah bangkit dan tidak mau kembali jatuh seperti kemarin.

Bulan kemarin, aku masuk kelompok belajar, dan ternyata ada Raku di dalamnya. Kelompok belajar itu bukan dibuat oleh guru, melainkan keinginan dari teman-temanku sendiri yang ingin belajar bersama. Dari sana, aku bisa mengenal Raku. Orangnya, bagaimana ya? Dia baik, tidak mudah ditebak, dan sangat suka membantu orang. Setelah menggeser peringkatku, aku tidak pernah mau untuk berurusan dengannya. Segalanya kulakukan sendiri. Tapi saat aku sedang membereskan buku milikku saat istirahat, dia malah menyapaku dan mengajakku bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Mencari teman dan berteman itu tidak buruk, kau tahu." Itulah yang dikatakannya saat itu. Dan beberapa teman sekelasku juga berkata, "Chitoge-chan, jangan takut dengan kami. Guru-guru sering bertanya kepada kami mengapa kau selalu sendirian dan hanya berteman dengan Marika. Apakah kami mengucilkanmu atau apa?" Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jangan takut untuk membebani kami! Kami semua temanmu, ya, kan?" Raku kembali berkata. Aku tidak tahu kalau Raku begitu baik. Sepertinya pandanganku kepada teman-teman sekelasku sudah mulai berubah.

 **13 Februari 2010**

Musim dingin telah tiba dan... besok valentine! Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin merayakannya, akan tetapi teman-temanku di kelas sangat heboh karena hari kasih sayang itu. Marika memintaku untuk menemaninya ke toko cokelat, dan aku pun setuju. Dan kau tahu, disana ada sangat banyak cokelat! Niatku yang tidak ingin membeli apa-apa karena tidak membawa cukup uang tiba-tiba hilang, dan aku kembali ke rumah dengan membawa tiga bungkus cokelat. Yang paling murah, tentunya.

Sebenarnya aku bingung untuk siapa cokelat itu. Untuk ayahku, satu. Untuk diriku sendiri, satu. Dan satunya lagi? Aku tidak tahu.

(***)

"Chitoge-chan!" panggil seseorang dari balik badanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Marika memanggilku. Dia memakai syal yang sangat tebal hingga menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya. Aku melambaikan tangan.

"Hai, Marika. Sangat dingin, ya?" sapaku, lalu kembali memasukkan tanganku ke dalam mantel yang kupakai. Dingin sekali, uh. Kami segera masuk ke gedung sekolah dan mengganti sepatu kami dengan sepatu dalam ruangan. Lorong-lorong sekolah sangat sepi, mungkin karena kebanyakan siswa memilih berdiam di dalam kelas dan menikmati penghangat ruangan.

Kami kembali berjalan menuju kelas. Tiba-tiba Marika menyikut sikuku dan bertanya, "Jadi, siapa yang akan kau beri cokelat hari ini?" Dia berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum menggodaku, walaupun aku tahu bahwa ia ingin sekali tersenyum.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan memberikan kepada siapa?"

"Yah, mungkin Raku? Karena dia sudah mengeluarkanmu dari zona malu-malu dan tidak mau mencari teman milikmu?" ucapnya dengan suara nyaring. Aku segera menyikut sikunya juga, karena kami sudah berada di kelas sekarang. Dia tertawa tanpa dosa dan segera duduk disampingku, lalu melanjutkan, "Taruhan, Raku pasti mendapatkan banyak cokelat!"

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?" tanyaku, dapat kurasakan alisku mengernyit. Apa yang istimewa dari Raku? Tiba-tiba Marika menatapku tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia sudah membantu hampir semua orang di kelas kita, entah itu bantuan besar atau kecil. Kau tahu Haru? Perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut dan dia terjebak di masalah ekonomi yang benar-benar parah, tapi Raku membantunya dan mereka berhasil keluar dari masalah itu." Marika menjelaskan dengan nada yang seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang terakhir di muka bumi ini yang tidak tahu kebaikan Raku. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasannya dan berusaha fokus kembali, tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya memikirkan tentang Raku.

(***)

Sore hari di tanggal 14 Februari. Aku berjalan pulang dari rumah Marika setelah menemaninya menangisi ketua kelas kami yang menolak pemberian cokelatnya. Padahal, aku sudah bilang kalau dia tidak usah memberikan cokelat itu. Tetapi gadis itu masih saja, tidak mendengarkan perkataan temannya. Dasar keras kepala.

Aku berjalan dan sengaja memilih rute melewati pantai. Walaupun sekarang musim dingin dan berjalan di pantai pastilah sangat dingin, akan tetapi aku menyukainya. Pantai memang tempat paling cocok untuk melepaskan beban pikiran.

Ketika aku melewati gerbang pantai, aku dapat melihat Raku sedang berdiri disana. Ia seperti kebingungan dan terus menatap ke depan, mengarah ke laut lepas. Aku menghampirinya dan kembali, perkataan Marika mengenai kebaikannya terputar di otakku. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi orang yang membantunya, bukan orang yang selalu dibantu olehnya.

"Hai, Raku," aku berjalan mendekatinya. Kuakui, ini pertama kalinya aku memanggil namanya. Biasanya aku hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kau' atau sekedar menggumam agar dia menyadari keberadaanku.

Dia tampak terkejut. "Oh.. Hai, Chitoge-san. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berjalan dari rumah Marika lalu melihatmu disini, berdiri dengan tidak semangat. Seperti dunia mau runtuh saja," aku tertawa canggung. Raku diam, lalu kemudian tersenyum sedih. Aku berhenti tertawa.

"Kau mau masuk dan berjalan di pinggir pantai?" ajaknya. Tunggu, ini musim dingin dan air pantai pasti sangatlah dingin, akan tetapi dia mengajakku kesana? Raku mungkin sedang terserang demam atau sesuatu seperti itu. Walaupun aku berpikir seperti itu, pada akhirnya aku masih mengangguk juga.

Kami berjalan di pinggir pantai. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya ada suara ombak tenang. Matahari juga bersinar redup. Aku hanya menunduk, menatap pasir. Raku berjalan di depanku.

"Pagi tadi, aku bertengkar dengan pacarku," ia akhirnya bicara. Jadi dia memiliki pacar? Apakah tidak ada seorang pun di kelas yang tahu? Aku berjalan disampingnya, dan merasa ada yang aneh.

"Dia tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku dan terus menghindariku hari ini," ia melanjutkan. Aku kembali mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Apakah kau sudah berusaha menelpon dia?"

"Aku sudah menelponnya, akan tetapi dia langsung mematikan sambungannya ketika aku berkata 'halo'," dia tertawa sedih. Whoa, sangat jarang melihat Raku seperti ini. Aku tersenyum pahit.

"Yah, itu yang dinamakan perempuan. Mereka ingin dimengerti, tetapi terkadang tidak ingin mengerti akan sesuatu. Itu wajar. Kau cuma harus memberinya waktunya sendiri, dia pasti akan memikirkan semuanya dengan kepala dingin. Cukup tunggu sampai ia mengerti, dan kalian akan baik-baik saja." Aku mengatakan itu untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Walaupun aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan, kata-kata itu hanya meluncur dari mulutku.

" _Thanks_. Tapi, apakah kau berpikir kalau aku seorang laki-laki yang buruk?" gumamnya.

Kami terus berjalan di pinggir pantai. Pantai ini seakan tidak ada habisnya. "Kau bertanya padaku, atau hanya menggumam?" Raku tertawa.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Chitoge." ucapnya.

"Sebenarnya, tidak apa-apa dengan dirimu yang sekarang. Mau itu baik atau buruk, jika kau menjadi dirimu sendiri, itu semua tidak apa-apa. Jangan sampai apa yang orang lain katakan mengubahmu," jawabku santai. Raku menatapku dengan serius. Mengapa, mengapa dia menatapku seperti itu?

"Maksudku... jangan sampai kau menjadi orang yang terlalu buruk juga. Yang terpenting, kau jangan menerima mentah-mentah apa yang orang lain katakan tentangmu dan membiarkan itu mengubah hidupmu. Cukup ambil yang baik, perbaiki yang buruk, tapi tetap menjadi dirimu. Benar, kan?" Tenggorokanku terasa kering setelah berkata sepanjang itu. Aku kembali menatap Raku dan dia mendapati dia tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

" _Thanks_ , Chitoge. Kau pendengar yang baik, eh? Sepertinya kau bisa membuka konsultasi untuk orang sepertiku," katanya, belum berhenti mengacak rambutku. Ia berhenti ketika aku sudah memukul bahunya pelan dan merasakan rasa panas menjalar di pipiku. Kami tertawa bersama.

"Kurasa waktunya pulang, ya 'kan?" ajaknya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian meraih tanganku. "Kurasa aku sudah lama ingin berjalan denganmu seperti ini-" Aku memalingkan wajah dan dapat merasakan bahwa wajahku memanas.

"—agar kau tidak terlihat seperti gadis yang kesepian dan tersesat." Dia kemudian tertawa. Aku memukulnya sekeras yang aku bisa. Dia masih tertawa dan menggenggam tanganku. Kami pun berjalan sampai ke rumahku sambil membicarakan banyak hal. Akan tetapi saat sampai di depan rumah, Raku kelihatan serius, atau gugup?

"Oke, Raku, terima ka—" Ia kemudian menarik lenganku dan memelukku erat. Di depan rumahku. Tetanggaku mungkin akan melihat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, jadi aku balas memeluknya. Sebuah pelukan persahabatan, kan?

Kami pun melepaskan pelukan itu, dan aku berjalan menuju pagar. "Sampai jumpa besok," ucapku pelan. Raku tiba-tiba menarikku dan mengecup pipiku singkat.

"Terima kasih, Chitoge." Ia kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan, meninggalkanku yang masih syok atas tindakannya. Aku buru-buru masuk rumah dan pergi ke kamarku. Dapat kurasakan pipiku memanas kembali. Sampai di kamar, aku mendapati cokelatku di meja belajar. Dan sekarang, aku tahu untuk siapa cokelat itu.

(***)

 _14 Maret 2011_

Sudah setahun lebih sejak kejadian antara aku dan Raku. Kami berdua sudah duduk di kelas 2 SMA sekarang. Dan keesokan hari setelah Raku mengantarku pulang tahun lalu, aku memberinya cokelat yang kubeli. Dia menerima dengan senang hati dan tersenyum manis. Kami menjadi akrab setelah itu. Raku bilang, pacarnya sudah memaafkannya dan mereka sudah berbaikan. Aku senang mendengarnya.

Tahun ini juga sama. Aku juga memberinya cokelat buatan sendiri. Aku juga membuat beberapa untuk teman sekelasku, tetapi untuk Raku, aku membuatkan yang paling besar. Dia menerimanya dengan senang hati juga, seperti tahun lalu. Dan hari ini, White Day, aku mendapatkan sebuah cokelat di lokerku setelah kelas Kimia. Dan juga, sebuah surat yang belum kubuka. Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung membuka surat itu. Amplopnya berwarna biru laut, mengingatkanku akan pantai saat itu.

 _Untuk Chitoge Kirisaki,_

 _Pertama, aku ingin minta maaf dahulu. Maaf karena aku sudah membohongimu untuk setahun ini. Sebenarnya, aku tidak memiliki pacar seperti yang kukatakan padamu. Itu cuma akal-akalan belaka agar aku bisa terus berjalan denganmu dan mengenalmu lebih lagi. Karena, hanya kau yang memutarkan bola mata ketika pertama kali aku masuk ke kelas, sedangkan yang lainnya memperhatikan aku._

 _Hanya kau yang mencibir ketika aku dinobatkan sebagai juara kelas. Dan hanya kau yang tidak pernah bercerita dengan orang lain soal kehidupanmu. Karena itulah, aku berusaha mendekatimu agar kau tidak merasa kalau kau sendirian disini. Dan juga, terima kasih telah menghampiriku saat berada di pantai. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau yang akan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku saat itu. Terima kasih juga karena sudah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Yang tidak langsung berubah ketika dikomentari orang, tetapi mengambil yang baik dan memperbaiki yang buruk. Seperti yang kau katakan padaku saat itu, 'kan?_

 _Dan ya, aku mempunyai sebuah kutipan dari seseorang untukmu—walaupun sebenarnya ini lebih cocok untukku._

 _Ketika mata saling bertatap dan hati saling meratap, kenapa kata berat 'tuk terucap?_

 _Jangan ragu untuk membebani seseorang, Kirisaki. Mereka temanmu, ya 'kan?_

 _Regards,_

 _Raku I._

p.s: Happy White day.

Aku melipat surat itu kembali. Tidak terasa kalau dari tadi aku tersenyum saat membaca surat itu. Kebohongannya benar-benar konyol. Akan tetapi aku lebih ingin tertawa daripada marah kepadanya. Aku pun meraih pensil dan mulai menulis kata-kata yang akan kukirimkan untuknya.

 _Untuk Raku Ichijou,  
_

 _Cokelatnya sangat enak, sungguh. Kau buat sendiri? Ternyata kau berbakat dalam memasak ya? Terima kasih untuk cokelat dan suratnya. Tidak, aku tidak marah ketika mengetahui kalau kau berbohong. Aku malah senang karena kau sudah jujur kepadaku._

 _Dan juga, tidak usah berterima kasih padaku sebanyak itu. Mungkin kau lah yang harusnya mendapatkan terima kasih, karena hanya kau yang menarikku dari zona malu-malu dan tanpa teman milikku, seperti kata Marika. Aku sudah berteman dengan banyak orang sekarang, dan itu berkatmu._ Thanks to you _, Raku. Aku juga memiliki kutipan dari seseorang untukmu: Matamu telah kutatap, sinyalmu telah kutangkap, tanganmu juga telah kujabat. Tapi mengapa bibirmu masih tertutup rapat?_

 _Jadi, menurutmu, siapa yang seharusnya duluan berbicara, Ichijou?_

 _Regards,_

 _Chitoge K._

p.s: You're the first boy who dare to stole my cheek, you know?

* * *

 ** _Dan, tamat! Gimana? Gak jelas ya? T_T Oneshot lagi. Gak jelas banget, suer. Yaudah semoga aja yang baca gak kecewa ya. Kritik dan saran, guys!_**  
 ** _Betewe, ini berdasarkan pengalaman teman saya di wordpress, graykei. Makasih sayang :v Maaf kalo cast-nya kurang cocok, karena aturannya ini mau make original character semua._**

 ** _Salam,_**  
 ** _jeenrish_**


End file.
